Sick Kitten
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Ichigo's sick, and Kisshu decides to take care of her.
1. Sick Kitten

**Sick Kitten**

Ichigo woke up one morning, and didn't hear anything. _Great, I bet Mom and Dad left again, _she thought. She got up- and her stomach lurched. She quickly walked to the bathroom, and nearly threw up on the floor as she walked through the door. Swallowing hard, she managed to reach the toilet right before she threw up.

A few minutes later, stuff stopped coming up, but her stomach still didn't feel good. Putting a hand on her stomach, she got up, and flushed the toilet, then grabbed a bucket out of the closet, and went back to her room.

Little did she know, Kisshu was in her tree again, and he was watching as she came back into her room. He was worried when he saw her climb back into bed, and put the bucket next to her bed. _Does she have a stomach bug? _he wondered. He watched as she laid back, and went back to sleep.

Deciding he'd be better off staying, he quietly climbed in through her window, and sat down on the floor. About ten minutes later, he was totally bored, and wandering around her room. He finally decided to go through her dresser.

Luckily for him, Ichigo slept through him going through her underwear drawer. When he was done with that, he decided to look at her bookshelf. He picked a book at random, and started reading it.

About an hour later, Kisshu was actually still reading the book, when he heard, "Kisshu?"

Kisshu looked up, and saw Ichigo awake. "Hi Koneko-chan," he said.

"I didn't know you liked to read," Ichigo said.

"Normally I don't, but this isn't bad," Kisshu said. "But then again, the only books I have are pretty much nonfiction."

"So why are you in my room?" Ichigo asked.

"I was worried; are you sick?" Kisshu asked.

Ichigo was a bit startled, but said, "My stomach doesn't feel very good. I don't know if I have a stomach bug, but it doesn't feel good."

Kisshu came over and put a hand on her forehead. "You don't have a fever, but if you're not feeling good, just take it easy," he said.

"You're being nice," Ichigo commented. She felt her stomach lurch again, and said, "Uh-oh…."

"Are you feeling sick?" Kisshu asked.

"Yeah," Ichigo said. She picked up the bucket as her stomach flipped, and felt stuff coming up. Ichigo opened her mouth, and threw up again. She felt Kisshu rubbing her back gently as she threw up.

She stopped throwing up a few minutes later, but like before, her stomach didn't feel much better. She felt Kisshu's hand on her forehead, and then he said, "You still don't have a fever; did you eat something that was bad for you?"

"I don't know," Ichigo said. "I don't think I did, but I could be wrong."

Kisshu put a hand on her stomach, then said, "I think you did; it feels like you've got food poisoning."

"All I had last night was leftover lasagna," Ichigo said.

"I can't think why that would cause it, unless it's really old lasagna," Kisshu said.

"My mom made it about two days ago," Ichigo said. "Maybe it was lunch at school…."

"Cafeteria food is hazardous," Kisshu said.

"I guess so," Ichigo said.

"Do you have stomach medicine?" Kisshu asked.

"Yeah, in the bathroom," Ichigo said. "My stomach's not feeling good again…."

"If I help you, can you get to the bathroom? The bucket's kind of full," Kisshu said.

"I think so," Ichigo said. She got up, and Kisshu steadied her as she took the bucket to the bathroom.

They went in, and Kisshu said, "Do you want me to find the medicine?"

"Can you? I think I'm gonna be sick again," Ichigo said.

"I can find it," Kisshu said.

Ichigo went over to the toilet, clutching her stomach as it lurched again. She set the bucket down carefully, and sat down on the floor. Her stomach started hurting, and she clutched it, bending over the toilet as she tried to throw up. Finally she felt stuff coming up, and opened her mouth as everything in her stomach spilled out of her mouth. She vaguely heard Kisshu looking through the medicine bottles as she coughed everything up into the toilet. As she stopped, she heard Kisshu say, "I think I found it."

Ichigo got up, and immediately ended up back on the ground, her head spinning. "You can't stand up?" Kisshu asked.

"I'm dizzy," Ichigo said. "I guess not."

"Dizzy's not good," Kisshu said. "How's your stomach?"

"It just got worse," Ichigo said gloomily.

"Are you going to throw up again?" Kisshu asked.

"I don't know," Ichigo said. "It really hurts."

Kisshu came over and put a hand on her stomach. "It feels like there's a mixer in there," he said.

"I'd say a blender; those have blades, and this hurts," Ichigo said. "And I'm still really dizzy."

"That's not good for your stomach," Kisshu said. "Do you want to go back to your room? I can carry you."

"Can you empty the bucket first?" Ichigo asked.

Kisshu got up and emptied the bucket, then flushed the toilet. Almost as soon as the toilet had flushed, Ichigo said, "I'm gonna be sick….."

"Can you get it in the toilet?" Kisshu asked.

Ichigo swallowed as stuff started coming up, and scooted over to the toilet. It felt like she was choking, and she coughed. This caused everything she was holding in to spill out of her mouth, and she coughed again, feeling more stuff come up. She felt Kisshu rubbing her back again as she coughed up more stuff.

Finally she stopped, but her stomach felt horrible. "Did you find stomach medicine?" she asked Kisshu.

"I think so; I don't know much about human medicine," Kisshu said. He took a bottle of the counter, and said, "Is this stomach medicine?"

Ichigo looked, and said, "Yeah, this should work."

"K," Kisshu said. "I'll get a glass of water." He teleported downstairs, and came back a few minutes later with a glass of water.

Ichigo had read the instructions, and poured out two pills. Kisshu handed her the water, and she took both the pills. "Thanks, Kisshu," she said. "Thanks for helping me."

"Sure Koneko-chan," Kisshu said. "Let's get you back to your room, k?" Ichigo nodded, and Kisshu picked her up, then carried her back to her room, and set her down on her bed. He settled down next to her as she curled up, and tucked her in, then started stroking her hair. A minute later, she started purring softly, and Kisshu smiled.

Four hours later, Kisshu was worried. Ichigo was still sleeping, and though she was still purring, he was wondering why she was still asleep. Suddenly Ichigo's cell phone rang, startling Kisshu and waking Ichigo up. Kisshu looked at the phone, and said, "Blondie."

"Great…." Ichigo said. She took the phone and picked up, then asked, "What do you want? I'm sick."

Kisshu listened closely, and heard Ryou say, _"We need you at the Café, so too bad."_

"I quit, so you can make Mint work instead," Ichigo said. "I don't get paid nearly enough to deal with you making my life a misery, so I'd suggest hiring someone else."

"_You can't be serious, you know we need you," _Ryou said.

"I guess you should have thought of that before you wrecked my life," Ichigo said. "You're nasty to me 24/7, and I don't think you want me to come in anyways; I've been throwing up all morning. So too bad, and have fun with the others, Blondie."

"_You're going to regret this," _Ryou said. _"Once I tell the others you joined the aliens, they'll make sure you don't get away again."_

Ichigo started to reply, but suddenly in the background she heard Mint shouting, _"Ryou, Lettuce and Pudding just left, saying something about not wanting to work for an evil blonde bastard! I think they heard you talking to Ichigo!"_

Ichigo heard a click, and sighed. "Blondie's probably out to get me," she said.

"Do you think you'd be safer with me?" Kisshu asked.

"Not if your brothers kill me," Ichigo said.

"They won't," Kisshu said. "But we should wait till you're better to go; teleporting isn't good if you have an upset stomach."

"K," Ichigo said. "I think I'd like living with you."

"You would?" Kisshu asked excitedly.

"Yup," Ichigo said. "I realized after I found out Aoyama had been cheating on me and two other girls that you were really the only one for me. I know you accept me for who I am, and I also know you would never cheat on me. Just one thing; please stop calling me a toy, I don't like it."

"K!" Kisshu said happily. "If it means we can be together, I'll never mention toys again!"

"At least until you want kids, right?" Ichigo asked teasingly.

"Kids sound nice…." Kisshu said.

Ichigo giggled. "I wonder if they'll have tails….." she said. "I bet they'll have fangs, though."

"Because I have fangs?" Kisshu asked.

"I have them in Mew form," Ichigo said. "I guess we'll be having the second half-Cyniclon, half-human kids."

"Second?" Kisshu asked.

"My school friends are half-Cyniclon, but they don't know who their dad is; their mom won't tell them," Ichigo explained.

"Wow…." Kisshu said. "I suppose they know about you, then?"

"Yup," Ichigo said.

"How's your stomach?" Kisshu asked.

"It feels better," Ichigo said. "I guess the medicine helped."

"Good," Kisshu said. "How are you feeling otherwise?"

"Pretty much fine," Ichigo said. "Should I start packing if I'm going to live with you?"

"Yup," Kisshu said. "But you don't have to finish till tomorrow; I think it's better to go tomorrow, when you've recovered."

"If Blondie comes here, we're screwed," Ichigo said. "I think we should go as soon as possible."

"If you're sure," Kisshu said. "Do you need help packing?"

"No, I'll be fine," Ichigo said. She got up, and dug around in her closet till she found a large suitcase. She started stuffing clothes into it, then went to the bathroom, got her toiletries, and came back, then stuffed them into the suitcase as well. She found a few books too, stuffed them in, and closed the suitcase.

"Are you getting dressed today?" Kisshu asked.

"I have to take a shower," Ichigo said.

"K," Kisshu said. He watched her gather up more clothes, and then she left. He settled down on her bed, and waited for her to come back.

Fifteen minutes later, she came back, and Kisshu asked, "You're not putting your hair up?"

"I do it in here," Ichigo said. She did her hair, and went to find some shoes. "I'm ready to go," she said when she had put shoes on.

"Okay," Kisshu said happily. Ichigo picked up her suitcase, and left her pendant on her desk. Kisshu took her hand, and teleported to his room.

"This is huge," Ichigo commented when they landed.

"I guess," Kisshu said. He smirked, and said, "We get to sleep together."

Ichigo giggled. "You're not going to do anything to me, right?" she asked.

"Of course not," Kisshu said. He cringed as they heard banging on the door, and Pai shouting, "Kisshu! Open up!"

Kisshu sighed and went to open the door. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Where were you?" Pai asked.

"Ichigo's, and she's going to be living with us now," Kisshu said. "Is that all?"

"Taruto and I got hungry….." Pai said.

"Why didn't Taruto make something?" Kisshu asked.

"He said he didn't want ramen, and that's about all he knows how to cook," Pai said. "Can you make something?"

"What do you want?" Kisshu sighed.

"Tomato soup?" Pai suggested.

"Fine," Kisshu said. "Koneko-chan, are you hungry?"

"Not really, but I'll sit with you," Ichigo said.

"K," Kisshu said. "Can you help me with the soup?"

"Sure," Ichigo said. "Are we cutting up onions?"

"I have some chopped onions from last night," Kisshu said. "I made onion rings and fried chicken, but there were too many onions, so I chopped them up to use another time."

"Wow, I didn't know you could cook," Ichigo said.

"He's better than the guy with the ponytail," Pai commented. "Kisshu had to teach himself because apparently I'm a disaster."

"I guess we'd better let Lettuce know," Ichigo said. "When you two get married, it will be helpful."

Pai turned red, and Kisshu said, "Pai, she's right. If you attack her, I'll tell Lettuce about your collection."

Pai quickly went from red to white, and said meekly, "I'll be in my lab if you need me….."

"Have fun," Kisshu said. Pai teleported out, and Kisshu snickered.

"Collection?" Ichigo asked.

"Pai's obsessed with stuffed animals," Kisshu snickered. "The best way to blackmail him is to threaten to tell Lettuce his little secret."

Ichigo giggled. "That's funny," she said. "I didn't expect that the toy store thief in the news was Pai."

"He's been seen?" Kisshu asked, worried.

"No, but it's pretty obvious at the smaller toy stores that someone's taking large amounts of stuffed animals," Ichigo said. "And Mew Lettuce plushies are really hard to find, thanks to Pai."

"Jeez, I'd better tell him to be careful," Kisshu said. "Let's make dinner first, though."

Ichigo smiled. "K," she said, and followed Kisshu to the kitchen.

**Sorry the ending isn't very good, but I like this, so I hope you do too!**


	2. Food Poisoning

**Food Poisoning**

Ichigo had been living with Kisshu for about a month, since she quit Café Mew Mew. She and Kisshu had grown much closer, and now they alternated cooking nights.

One night Ichigo decided to make a new kind of soup with mushrooms. She was getting used to Taruto and Pai watching her cook. "That smells good," Taruto said.

"I hope it tastes good too; it's a new recipe," Ichigo said. "And it's ready. Where's Kish?"

"Here," Kisshu said, coming into the kitchen. "Dinner's ready?"

"Yup, come get it," Ichigo said. The boys came over, and got some soup as Ichigo sat down with hers. Pai went last as Kisshu and Taruto sat down, but he knocked over something, and since he didn't notice, the liquid dripped into the soup.

None of the others noticed either, and the boys went and got more. "I guess you like it," Ichigo said. She had only had one bowl, but Kisshu and Pai were on their seconds, and Taruto was eating a third bowl.

"It tastes really good," Kisshu said. "Thanks for cooking, Koneko-chan."

"Sure," Ichigo said.

"I'm stuffed," Pai said. "I think I'll go back to my lab."

"No dessert?" Ichigo asked. "I made chocolate fudge."

"That sounds good…." Taruto said.

"I'll stay," Pai said.

Ichigo smiled and went to get the fudge. They all had some, and then Pai went back to his lab while Taruto got to work on the dishes. Ichigo and Kisshu went back to their room.

_**Two hours later: **_"Koneko-chan?" Kisshu asked.

"What's up?" Ichigo asked.

"My stomach's not feeling too good," Kisshu said. "What was in the soup?"

"Uh… Mushrooms, some lemon juice, herbs, butter, heavy cream, shallots, and chicken stock," Ichigo said. "I checked to make sure nothing had gone bad; maybe you're getting sick?"

"Either that, or Pai put more 'salt' in," Kisshu said. "He went last; he might have put something in while we weren't looking."

"Maybe you're right," Ichigo said. "I didn't have seconds, though, so I guess if that is the case, at least we won't both be sick."

"Yeah…." Kisshu said. He wasn't looking too good, and Ichigo said, "Kish, I think you should go to the bathroom, you don't look too good."

Kisshu got up, and clutched his stomach; it hurt. He was also kind of dizzy, and Ichigo noticed. She came over and said, "Let me help you get to the bathroom, k?"

Kisshu nodded, and Ichigo helped him walk to the bathroom. As they walked through the door, Kisshu felt his stomach start churning. "Koneko-chan, I really don't feel good," he said. "I think I'm gonna throw up…."

"Can you get to the toilet?" Ichigo asked.

Kisshu swallowed hard and nodded. Ichigo helped him walk over, and he sat on the floor. Ichigo knelt next to him, and put a hand on his stomach. "That doesn't feel good," she commented.

Kisshu wanted to reply, but his stomach lurched, and he quickly bent over the toilet right before he threw up. He felt Ichigo gently rubbing his back as stuff came up. By the time he stopped, he felt awful.

Suddenly they heard banging on the bedroom door, and Ichigo said, "I'll get it, stay here." She got up and went to the door, then opened it to find Pai. "Are you sick too?" she asked him.

"I don't feel great," Pai said. "I looked at the soup, and I think I might have accidentally knocked something into it. I'm not sure what, and I came to tell you that I can't heal Kisshu right now; I just used up my power healing Taruto, because he ate four bowls of it. Can you take care of Kisshu?"

"Sure, take it easy and I'll take care of Kish," Ichigo said.

"Thanks," Pai said. He walked off, and Ichigo closed the door, then went back to Kisshu.

He was still sitting on the floor, and Ichigo asked, "How's your stomach?"

"Worse," Kisshu said gloomily. "Pai can't heal me?"

"He didn't look too good, I don't think he had enough energy to teleport, much less heal," Ichigo said. "He said he doesn't know what he put in the soup, but Taruto apparently ate four bowls, so he had to use up his energy healing him. I'll take care of you, k?"

"K…." Kisshu said. "I think I'm gonna be sick again…."

"Try not to get it on the floor," Ichigo said.

Kisshu felt his stomach lurch again, and threw up into the toilet again. Ichigo gently rubbed his back as he coughed everything up. When he stopped again, he said, "My stomach isn't settling down…."

"Do you want to bring a bucket to your room?" Ichigo asked. "Maybe lying down for a while will help."

"K, I'm pretty tired," Kisshu said. He got up, a little unsteady, as Ichigo got the bucket under the sink. Ichigo came over and helped him walk back to his bed. He climbed into bed and laid back. Ichigo tucked him in and said, "Try to get some rest, I'll be here."

"K…." Kisshu said. He settled down and went to sleep. Ichigo settled down next to him, and gently started stroking his hair.

Two hours later, Ichigo had stopped stroking Kisshu's hair, but he didn't even stir. Another hour passed before he stirred, and Ichigo noticed. "Kish, how are you feeling?" she asked softly.

"My stomach's never felt worse," Kisshu said gloomily. "It feels awful."

"Are you going to throw up again?" Ichigo asked. "Or does it just hurt?"

"It hurts, but I can't tell if I'm going to throw up," Kisshu said.

Ichigo put a hand on his stomach, and said, "Your stomach's churning."

"I'm not feeling so good….." Kisshu said a bit weakly.

Ichigo reached down and picked up the bucket, handing it to Kisshu. "You don't look too good; hold onto that just in case," she told him.

Kisshu took the bucket. His stomach felt worse now, and then it felt like it had exploded. "I think-" Kisshu started, but before he could finish, his stomach flipped, and everything inside it came up. He opened his mouth, and everything spilled into the bucket. Ichigo started rubbing his back again as he threw up.

By the time he was done, the bucket was getting full, and he still didn't feel too good. "Kish, I think you should go back to the bathroom," Ichigo said. "I'll help you, but we need to empty the bucket, and you probably don't want to throw up on the bed, right?"

"Not really," Kisshu said. Ichigo took the bucket from him, and helped him up, then helped him walk to the bathroom. They were about halfway there when Kisshu said telepathically, _Koneko-chan, I'm not sure I can hold it much longer._

Ichigo looked at him, and saw that he had one hand clamped over his mouth. She knew she couldn't really tell him to hold it if he couldn't, and asked, "Should we stop?"

_I don't think I can stay upright much longer anyways, _Kisshu said.

"Okay," Ichigo said. She gently helped Kisshu sit on the floor, and said, "I'm going to go get another bucket; use this till I get back, k?"

Kisshu nodded, and Ichigo set the bucket down, then ran out. Almost as soon as she left, Kisshu started feeling sick again, and soon he was throwing up into the bucket. He noticed after a minute that it was full, and tried to hold the rest in until Ichigo got back. He clenched his teeth, but that didn't help, and his stomach felt like it was bubbling. Finally he had to give it up, and before he could get back to the bucket, he threw up on the floor. He heard footsteps, and felt bad about throwing up on the floor, but there wasn't much he could do about it. Unfortunately, the minute he stopped, his vision started going black, and he blacked out.

_**Sometime later: **_Kisshu woke up slowly. He realized his stomach felt better, and he opened his eyes, turning his head to see Ichigo sitting next to him. "Koneko-chan?" he asked.

"Kish, you're awake?" Ichigo asked. "How are you feeling?"

"My stomach feels better," Kisshu said. He tried to sit up, but Ichigo gently pushed him back down.

"Take it easy, Pai said you need to rest," Ichigo told him. "He healed the stomach problems you were having, but he said you should take it easy and rest for at least the rest of the day you woke up."

"How long was I out?" Kisshu asked.

"Three days," Ichigo said. "We've been pretty worried about you since you collapsed with a fever. I'm glad you're awake."

"Thanks," Kisshu said.

"I said I'd call Pai when you woke up; hang on," Ichigo said. She concentrated briefly, then said, "That's odd; he's not answering. I'll try Taruto." She concentrated again, and said, "No response."

They suddenly heard teleportation, and to their horror, Ryou appeared, holding some kind of machine. "I finally found a way in," he said smugly. "Ichigo, you're coming back with me."

"What gives you that idea?" Ichigo asked. "I'm not, and never have been, your slave, no matter what you may think. I made my choice, and there's not really much you can do about it. Tough luck, you evil loser."

"I can kill everyone you care about," Ryou said. "I already captured Pai and Taruto; it shouldn't be hard to kill them, and then your school friends can go down as well."

Teleportation sounded again, and Moe and Miwa appeared. "You seriously think you can take US down, Blondie?" Moe asked. "You've got one hell of an ego. We already freed Pai and Taruto, and Lettuce and Pudding are making sure they're okay. The only thing left is to kill you."

"You think you can kill me?" Ryou asked.

"We don't think- we _know," _Moe said calmly. She and Miwa took out swords, and Ryou took a gun out of his pocket. Miwa smirked and snapped her fingers. The gun disappeared and reappeared in her hand, and she smirked at Ryou.

"Give that back!" Ryou shouted.

"So you can shoot us? I think not," Miwa said. She threw the gun into the air and snapped her fingers. The gun disappeared, and Miwa said, "Moe, let's kill this bastard."

Ryou started to back up, looking panicked, but Moe teleported behind him as Miwa lunged forward with her sword, and stabbed Ryou through the heart. To Ichigo and Kisshu's surprise, his body went up in flames. A pile of ash fell to the floor; all that was left. "Nice," Ichigo said.

"Thanks," Miwa said, smirking. She snapped her fingers, and the pile of ash disappeared. "Moe and I will leave you two alone," she said.

"Thanks," Ichigo said. Miwa smiled and teleported out, followed by Moe. Ichigo looked down at Kisshu, and said, "Well, now Blondie's not a problem."

"I'm glad," Kisshu said. "Can I get up for a while?"

"I don't think you should, at least until Pai can look at you," Ichigo said. "You should just take it easy."

Kisshu sighed, but didn't argue. "Would a kiss make it better?" Ichigo asked.

Kisshu perked up, and Ichigo giggled and kissed him.

**I decided this would be a two-shot, so Ryou could die. Please review!**


End file.
